SnowFlakes and MoonLight
by SaberRider
Summary: My first IchiRuki Lemon hope it's well writen. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own bleach that honor belongs to the great Tite Kubo.

Rukia stared out the window has the soft snow was falling against the blackened sky. Closing her eyes she breathed in slowly taking in the scent of the room into her body. "Mmmm…" a soft moan escaped her lips, has she smelled the familiar scent of him. She could _never_get enough of his scent it was simply heavenly. Standing slowly she walked over and sat on the edge of there bed. Feeling the cold air against her bare skin, she shivered partially from the cold and partially from the memories of there love making the night before. Remembering there lovemaking she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly trying to stop from blushing a dark red.

_'Oh how much I love that idiot...'_she thought to herself. Has the snowflakes grew in number she became lost in thought. She jumped a little feeling his strong hands rap themselves around her waist.

"Ichigo-kun?" she whispered softly in the voice she knew he couldn't resist.

"Rukia-chan." he replied softly has his lips meet the small of her back. "Have I told you lately are the most beautiful person to me?" He said has his hands wrap around her waist and went up to cup her firm breasts. Feeling his fingers brush over her nipples and his lips on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and concentrated on his touch.

Sliding up behind her, Ichigo wrapped his arms around hers and rested his head on her shoulder. Slowly Ichigo started breathing in the scent of her hair and light perfume. Finding her hands he laced his fingers through hers, but not before twisting and sliding a wedding ring on her finger. "Almost a perfect night, isn't it Rukia-chan?" he said seductively. "Almost." she said in a seemingly sinister and seductive voice.

Standing slowly, Rukia felt his hands slip down to her thighs. He began to speak, but she quickly quieted him by placing her finger lightly on his mouth. Parting his lips, Ichigo allowed her finger into his mouth. His tongue was soft and his mouth hot. She pulled her finger out of his mouth and stepped back a little. Has the moonlight snuck into throw the window falling softly on her beautiful form. Her soft curves and creamy white flesh sparkled in the moon light. The shape of her breasts is a dark silhouette in the night. She let him see her. Watch her. Enjoy her. She knew he loved her body and she loved allowing him to gaze at it. She watched his eyes has they fell from her shoulders, down to her breasts, then to her belly, them down her hips and finally past her bare mound. His gaze fell down to her thighs and calves and slowly returned back up to her face. She stepped forward putting her hands out for him.

He moved his hands and placing them on her hips. He pulled her gently into his grasp. His firm lips kissed just above her belly button and slowly the kisses fell moving downward. She grabbed his head in her hands and forced him to look up at her. Bending slightly, her lips meet his and her tongue danced on his lips. Falling to her knees, Rukia places herself between his legs, their kiss still going on. Settling in, she ran her hands up his thighs, cupping his butt in her hands. Ichigo stared out into the night sky and watched has the moonlight fell across his love's back. The sensuous curve of her ass lit up by the light.

Slowly he ran his hands down her back, enjoying the softness of her skin against his hands. Rukia shivered at his touch. He _always_had this affect on her, making her feel beautiful and safe and sexy and dangerous all at the same time. Feeling his member swell against herself as she rubbed her erect nipples onto his shaft she smirked. Still smirking as his shaft fell in between her breasts she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm member between her breasts. Cupping her face in his hands he smiled at her, "I love you so much. I especially love the way your skin feels." She smiled dreamily at how special he made her feel.

Smiling she pressed her full lips against the head of his cock. Feeling it throb on her lower lip, she kissed the tip softly. Slowly she slipped her tongue between her lips and finding the end of his cock. Outlining along the entire head she moaned lightly at the taste of his flesh. "Rukia-chan." he moaned has his eyes close and his hands found her luscious black hair. Darting her tongue out quickly and down to the underneath side of his member, she dragged it slowly back up his shaft. Looking up at him loving that he was enjoying it. She began rapidly licking his shaft and moving her bottom lip across his balls. Wanting him to watch her, begging for his eyes to open. She loved it when he would watch her pleasure him it made her fell hot and _sexy_. She made her tongue has long has it would go and darted it underneath his balls. He inhaled sharply has his eyes opened and he smiled has he saw that wanting twinkle in her eyes.

"Rukia-chan I love it when you get this way." he said to her has she devoured him. Answering only by a slight moan, she ran her tongue between his ass and his balls. Grabbing his long hard shaft in her hands she felt it swell from magical sensation of her tongue. Running her tongue around his balls and back up his thick shaft, she slowly stood up. Standing before him as his erect shaft throbbed for her, she ran her hands across her soft breasts and down her firm belly. His eyes followed her fingers as they outlined her belly button and make figure eights on her creamy skin. Slowly, her fingers moved down to part her lips, exposing her clit. He saw her delicious body tremble at the touch of her own fingers to her clit.

He grinned has she begins to rub herself. Her lips began to glisten and her fingers slide around easier has she gets _much_more excited. She quickly places one foot up on the bed, exposing her pussy to him. He began to lift a hand to her so he could play with her pussy. She stopped him before he could; has now instead reaches for his erection instead she stops him again. He grinned at her teases and looks down at his throbbing cock. To regain his attention, she places a finger wet with her juices at his lips.

"Oh Rukia-chan you taste _so_good." he said has he took her finger into his mouth. She continued to rub herself. Eventually taking her fingers into herself. She moaned loudly as her finger glided in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Taking her finger out and running it up her belly, leaving a beautiful, shiny trail. He pulled her to him and traced it with his tongue, tasting her from her flesh. The mixture of her sweat and pussy are incredible. His member began throbbing in his lap.

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him back onto their soft bed. Climbing on top of him, she straddled his member. His shaft in her hands, she ran it along her lips and against her clit. Dipping it slightly into her awaiting hole. Ichigo breathing heavily as she rubbed more vigorously. Letting his shaft go. She began just rubbing in between her lips. Rukia leaned down and kissed him hungerly. Has her tongue fought his for dominance she placed all her weight on to his shaft and let him slam into her.

She sat up taking him deep into her, her back arched in pleasure has she gridded onto his shaft. She found his hands and placed one around her waist, letting him support her as she slammed on and lifted off his long, hard, and hot shaft. She guided Ichigo's other hand between her lips, placing one of his fingers and one of her own onto her clit. Rubbing and caressing her clit has she made love to him. Rukia leaned down and hovered over Ichigo's face. She loved being close to him, feeling her nipples graze his chest. She kissed him passionately has her pussy squeezed his thick shaft. Knowing how to drive him over the edge, she squeezed and released her vaginal walls slowly.

She fell onto him, her breasts pressing against him and his cock sliding, deep, deep into her. She squeezed him tightly and then slowly slid off. Looking at her in a puzzled way she calmed him by giving him a seductive wink. Lowering herself onto his body, she drew her tongue across his shaft, tasting herself on him.

"Mmm…baby." He moaned. Feeling his hands on her head, she opened her mouth and invited him into her. Feeling his thick shaft slip over her tongue and against the roof of her mouth. He easily slides into her soft, warm mouth has he has done many times before. She closes her mouth around his shaft and glides up and down, taking him all the way into the back of her throat. Tasting his pre-cum on her tongue, Rukia bobbed up and down faster, cupping his balls in one hand and squeezing the base of his member with the other. His grip tightened in her hair and she felt his balls pull closer to his body.

She pulls on them gently and opens her throat. Closing her eyes she hears his familiar grunt has his hot cum flows into her mouth. She continues sucking him and squeezing his cock with her lips as his cum rolls down her throat. His body relaxes and his cock softens slightly, knowing he's very sensitive after his orgasm, she gently rolls his shaft in her mouth, letting his member rest on her tongue. Some of his semen dripped from her lips onto his belly. She slowly licks it up with her tongue and closes her eyes as she savors his taste.

She quickly slid up his body, kissing and nibbling the whole way. Finding his lips, she kissed him wildly. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Rukia always marveled at their lovemaking. After all their time together it was still has passionate and sweet has the first time. The edge never left, her heart still pounds when he walks in the door.

His hot mouth breaks her thoughts has she felt his lips surround her nipple. Her eyes close and her fingers lingered in his hair. He slowly made his way down her body, kissing and licking every inch. How she loved the feel of his strong hands against her. She exhaled has his tongue parts her pussys lips. She sighed and enjoyed the treat he was giving her. Ichigo had _always_been great at giving her oral sex, each time was new and exciting. She relaxed has his tongue entered her, slowly, sweetly. She moaned has his tongue slid in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. He shoved his fingers into her with his tongue has she writhed in pleasure.

"Ichigo you never cease to amaze me." she said has she writhed beneath him. Ichigo reached under the bed and pulled out their box of "stuff" has they call it. He rifles through oils and lotions, and all kinds of scary things Rukia had ordered. At the bottom he finds a thin, ribbed vibrator. Turning it on low, he runs it around Rukia's clit, watching her reaction. He loved to watch her body has he pleases her. He slips it down, toward her ass and ran it around, teasing her. He slowly presses it against her, allowing her to relax and accept it. He loved that she enjoyed anal and his member got stiff at the thought of being inside her tight ass.

He slowly slipped his tongue into her pussy has he felt her relax. He starts to slip the vibrator into her ass, slowly. She moaned in pleasure. Rukia always gets so loud when Ichigo goes down on her, it made him feel great. He shoved his tongue in and out of her pussy and switched the vibrator to high. She whimpered softly at his touch and her body began to tremble. He slid the vibrator deep into her and leaves it, letting it roll around inside of her. His shaft is hard again from tasting her, he'd never known a woman could taste so good. He'd never been one to love the taste of themselves as Rukia did.

Thinking of her tasting her own pussy maked his member throb. He quickly slides up to kiss her, to allow her to taste. Their tongues lingered and she kissed him hungrily. He slipped his cock into her, again. "I-Ichigo you feel _so good._" she moaned has he filled her. He lies in her, rolling his shaft around and loving the feel of her. Their bodies glistened with sweat. He began to slide his shaft into her faster and harder. She moaned uncontrollably and it was driving him crazy with lust.

He felt the vibrator against his pulsing shaft and the feeling was phenomenal. He could tell she was about to cum. Her pussy throbbed and squeezed his shaft. With on last hard thrust he exploded into her as her body shivered and trembled beneath him. They fell together into a heap, sweat dripping and the hot, sweet smell of sex filling the air. He kissed her softly and kept with his now soft shaft still inside her. Ichigo wrapped her into a tight hug and held her close. He gently slips out of her and pulls her to him like a spoon. She rests her head on his arm and they lie together, staring at the big snowflakes against the night sky.

"Perfect night, isn't it?" Ichigo whispered in her ear softly.

A/N: This is my first lemon. Please review! My friend helped me write this so please tell me what you think! Also leave a review if you want me to write a lemon for your fandom! I don't care what fandom I like them all. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own bleach sadly. If I did there would be a lot of sex.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slid his hand from her neck, across her chest and cupped the weight of one of her full breasts. A gasp escaped her lips as his thumb slid back and forth enticingly across her quickly peaking nipple.<p>

"Tell me you want me Rukia." Ichigo said has he stared into his love's eyes knowing she could see his desire sparkling in his own chocolate brown depths.

"You know I want you Ichigo." Rukia said has she raised her hand to capture the side of his face and pulled him closer for a kiss that spread like fire throughout her entire body. "Do I need to repeat myself every time?"

"Of course." he replied with a devilish smirk on his face. "I love watching you say your desire for me."

"Fine. If it will make you hurry up." Rukia said has she pulled his face close again so that they were nose to nose. He could feel her warm breath brushing seductively against his lips, but she would not let his come close enough to kiss her. "I want you Ichigo. I want your body buried inside of mine right now. I want to make you cry out in pleasure as my body grips yours in a hot damp grasp."

Ichigo slowly grabbed Rukia's face and pulled her into a bone melting kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes. "You are so god damn sexy." Ichigo whispered softly.

Laughing, Rukia rolled on top of Ichigo and brought his hands up over his head as she assaulted his mouth with passionate kisses. Out of nowhere he felt something close around his wrists and heard a soft metal clink. Rukia pulled back and looked at him, a mischievous smile lit up her face.

"Comfortable baby?" Ichigo couldn't help but smile back as he tried to move his wrists. She had such a contagious smile. He looked up and saw that his hands were ensnared in a pair of fluffy, dark blue, padded handcuffs.

"Well I guess I am." he replied laughing. "It's not like I have a say in the matter anyways."

"Not a one." Rukia said has she slowly moved her hands down his arms she resumed kissing his mouth with more enthusiasm than she had shown before. She heard his moans of pleasure as her hands skimmed over his shoulders and the tips of his fingers trailed across his flat nipples. She moved her mouth from his mouth, across his jaw line, and up to his ear to nibble on it. "Tell me what you want Ichigo, I could use a little direction here."

As she whispered seductively in his ear, her body and hands moved down until she clasped her hand around his rock hard member. She moved her fingers from the base to the tip and felt the rumble of a groan spread through his chest. She asserted more pressure as she began to move her hand faster to increase the friction.

"Feeling good yet Ichigo?" she asked, her voice humorous. She took his moan of pleasure as a sign of good fortune and shimmied the rest of the way down his body. "I will make you feel even better." She gently licked the tip of his mushroom head and felt his shaft jerk in her hand. Slowly, she took him into the hot, moist entrance to her mouth and engulfed him. She paid special attention to the sensitive spot on the underside of the head, licking it as she began to suck on him. As she to continued to suck, she felt his shaft grow thicker in anticipation and began to pick up her pace. Her mouth pulled at him, her tongue swirling and caressing him till her could barely take it anymore.

Just as he felt he was finally going to be able to climax, she let him go. He grunted as he squirmed, trying to move his hips closer to her mouth. She rolled onto her side, her head next to his hip. Gently touching his erection with her fingertips, she said "You are so close to coming. I love that I can make you feel so good."

Her eyes trailed up his body past his heaving chest, and stopped upon his flushed face. She smiled as she read the need pouring in droves from his eyes. Very slowly she sat up, knowing that she was enticing him with her every movement. She even threw in a few jerky motions so that she could watch his face as he saw her full breasts bounce with each harsh movement.

"Please, stop teasing. Let me bury my body inside of yours. Rukia I cant take it anymore. You are too damn beautiful." He knew his gaze was hungry for her, but he also knew that Rukia was not bashful and would not shy away from his blatant wanting. As he gazed at her, she started to slowly walk closer to his head on her knees. She stopped when she reached his face, and very slowly lifted one knee and dropped it on the other side of his head.

"Now Ichigo." she said a certain tone of mischief in her voice. "Pleasure me." He barely registered her words as he stared at her entrance, already damp in anticipation, and slowly licked his lips. Then, he lifted his head closer and took a slow lick at her moist heat. He watched as the muscles jumped in her thighs and smiled inwardly. He knew exactly what she needed. His tongue stabbed into her entrance and flicked at her sensitive nub and he felt her body rocking as her muscles contracted. Sucking and licking violently he was able to produce more of her damp heat, which only fed his passion.

Soon she was shaking so much, that he knew her climax was not only coming, but was also inevitable. He had just started to eat her more ferociously, when she suddenly pulled away. Trying to grab her back, he remembered the handcuffs and growled in frustration.

"What? You want more?" Rukia said has her fingers slowly trailed down her mans long lean torso. "Alright, you asked for it."

She started to slowly move her damp entrance down his chest and rubbed herself against the hard length of him. With no warning she lifted her hips and dropped herself over him, gripping his body tightly. At once she picked up a fast and relentless pace, all thought of leisurely love gone from her mind as passion gripped both of their bodies. His hips thrust to the rhythm she set bringing him deeper into her channel with every thrust.

As soon as it started, it came to a crashing end. Rukia's body exploded as an orgasm washed over her, halting her movements and causing her muscles to grip tightly around his shaft. Ichigo was only seconds behind her as his body erupted and he emptied himself inside of her. Rukia collapsed on top of him and laid her head against his sweat coated chest. She looked up into her lhis eyes with love and saw it reflected back down at her.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Now, can you let me out of these handcuffs?"

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Looking for a beta if anyone's interested.<p> 


End file.
